1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of networking, and more specifically, to virtual private networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A virtual private network (VPN) is a private communication network usually used within a corporate entity over a public network. The VPN network traffic is usually carried on public networking infrastructure using standard protocols. A VPN typically employs some combination of encryption, digital certificates, strong user authentication and access control to provide security to the traffic it carries. It usually provides connectivity to many machines behind a gateway or firewall.
Current VPN client software runs as a service or application that is dependent on the operating system operating on the platform. The VPN client software interacts with a remote VPN service. It usually manages a virtual network adapter software driver that assists in connecting to the remote network. One of the problems with the existing VPN software is that it is vulnerable to attacks that compromise network security. It may be open for reverse engineering that may extract secrets.